The present invention relates to a powder aerosol composition.
Aerosol products consisting of powdered material suspended, along with a prime agent and auxiliary agents, in a liquefied freon gas for spraying purposes are known in the art and they include antiperspirant, water-eczema remedy, dry shampoo, baby powder, etc. However, these known products have great flying tendency and adhere to the skin only at a low rate, and moreover the liquefied freon gas has an agglomeration tendency when hydrophobic powder is suspended in it, thus making it difficult to mix a high proportion of such powder. Consequently, it is possible to add powdered substance and dispersant only to about 0.5 to 10 wt % of the total quantity and it is necessary to use liquefied freon gas in an amount greater than 80 wt % of the total quantity, thus making the resulting product very expensive. In addition, due to the use of the liquefied freon gas as the propellant, the known products are high in cost due to the high cost of the propellant and they also have a chilling action, thus sometimes causing frost-bite, inflammation or the like on the skin. Some studies have been made public to the effect that the use of freon gas is not desirable from the standpoint of air pollution.